The present disclosure relates generally to ranging networks and more particularly to an adaptive inter-ranging network for first responders.
In emergencies, such as fires, accurate location data for individual first responders allows emergency response site controllers to plan routes to important locations, identify and assist individuals in peril, give directions to first responders, and tag areas of interest. In the context of firefighting operations, in particular, lack of accurate location information and poor communication has resulted in serious injuries and deaths because firefighters rely heavily on information provided by their incident command.